Down Town
Down Town, officially the Republic of Down Town, is a federal republic consisted of 16 states and one federal district, its capital Saint Petersburg. Down Town is located in Lymiria and is north of Hyrule and south of Sarise. With a population of 32.3 million inhabitants, Down Town is the most populated country in Lymiria but the 21st most populated in the world. Refugees from Hyrule escaped to a neutral zone that lied between the the kingdom and Sarise, the opposing kingdom of Lymiria. When Hyrule and Sarise found out about the escape plan, Sarise blamed Hyrule for violating the peace agreement regarding the territory. The two kingdoms fought out in a war that caught the zone in the middle, vowing not to take a side. While the kingdoms fought each other, lobbyists drafted a document titled the Establishment of Sovereign Independence, declaring the lot as a new country named Down Town. After spending more than a year to get both Hyrule and Sarise to recognize the country's independence, Hyrule confirmed Down Town's independence in 1834, thus ending the war. The first Constitution of Down Town was ratified on February 17, 1836 after all five states at the time approved of it. Hyrule and Sarise both allotted land to Down Town, increasing the size of the country early on. Problems faced the country early when vampires living in the country argued that their rights were being violated. A series of fights and arguments in Congress ultimately led to Eastern Down Town seceding and forming the Vampire Republic. The Down Town Civil War, which claimed the lives of hundreds of thousands, resulted in the the reunification of the country. Down Town's involvement in the First and Second Great Wars secured the nation as a strong military force. The country's foreign and economic relations following the wars helped it become a powerful nation in the following decades. Down Town is a developed country with a GDP estimating $1.306 trillion, the highest in Lymiria and ranked 13th in the world. Its GDP per capita according a 2013 estimate is $40,394 and is ranked 2nd in the world, only behind Telkrow. Down Town has hosted the World's Fair in 1960 and 1995. The nation has been ranked highly regarding civil, economic, and political freedoms. Down Town relies on its natural resources and trading networks to sustain its economy. The country is a leading force in cultural and medical advancements. Etymology The reason for Down Town garnering its name has been a topic of discussion among scholars and historians. Scholars such as Robert Haynes and Gerald Beck argue that Down Town was named after the original nickname of St. Petersburg. Alternatively, historians like Millard Montgomery and Bonnie Whitfield argue that the name came from a poem by Sarisian author Loyd Barnêtt, who described the original settlement as "a calm quiet part of the world, reminiscent of a city's down town region." History Escaping from Hyrule and the Hylian-Sarisian War Land expansion and difficulties with government The Down Town Civil War Repairing the nation and international aid Involvement in the First and Second Great Wars Modern times Geography Demographics Population Language Religion Government and politics Political divisions Parties and elections Foreign relations Eduation Health Culture Popular media Literature and arts Food Sports Category:English-speaking countries or territoriesCategory:Federal constitutional republicsCategory:RepublicsCategory:Countries in Lymiria